The Past is The Past, This is Now
by IvyWinx5045
Summary: Terra was just supposed to be another girl going to Alfea right? Not really. She wasn't even a fairy, but this was better than being in a school full of boys apparently, but when the past starts to resurface and the truth is set free, more than just a shocked expression is to be expected. P.S... look at the start of Chapter One for OC details
1. OC application

OC form... YAY! Either PM it to me or put it in the reviews, it doesn't matter to works for me.

So here's the application for anyone who wants to send in an OC for the sons and daughters and such.. And if I miss anything by accident or something u want to add on, than go ahead and add it at the end, I certainly don't mind!

I also don't mind if you want to submit total family's as well. Like I don't mind if you submit A son and a daughter for maybe Layla and Nabu, as well as a younger son as well... Or whatever u wanna do. If you run out of room, just PM it to me.

I already have an Idea about what I'm doing for Musa's son and all of Tecna's family, but I don't mind if you want to create Musa and Riven's Daughter.. cause I need her. That's all really. other than some stuff on the bottom.. Good Luck!

**Fairys**

Name:

Age and birthday(if it's a main character, I would like for them to be in there Junior/third year so that it works with the story):

Planet:

Power:

Attacks:

Defenses:

Special abilitys:

Personality:

Best traits:

Worst traits:

Fears:

Dreams:

Apperance:

Natural Body Marks:

Unnatural Body Marks:

Normal/ Civilian Clothing:

Winx Transformation:

Enchantix transformation:

Pajamas:

Swimwear:

Formal:

How they act towards...

Superiors:

Teachers:

Equals:

Inferiors:

Siblings (If any):

Type of Person They Would...

Fall for:

Hate:

Dislike:

Sleep with:

Befriend:

Admire:

And.. What they would do for...

Family:

Friends:

Love:

The Truth:

Respect:

Other:

**Specialists!**

Name:

Age and birthday (same as Fairys for the main character):

Parents (If related to the Winx)

Wizard?:

(If they are a wizard) Power:

Weapon of Choice:

Offensive abilitys:

Defensive abilitys:

Other abilitys:

Overall personality:

Best Traits:

Worst Traits:

Dreams:

Fears:

Apperance:

Natural Body Marks:

Unnatural Body Marks:

Normal/ Civilian Clothes:

Uniform Gem Clasp (Color of dot and weapons):

Pajamas (If any...If u know what I mean ;):

Swimwear:

Formal/ Royal Uniform if they wear one:

How they act towards...

Superiors:

Teachers:

Equals:

Inferiors:

Siblings (If any):

Type of Person They Would...

Fall for:

Hate:

Dislike:

Sleep with:

Befriend:

Admire:

And.. What they would do for...

Family:

Friends:

Love:

The Truth:

Respect:

Other:

**Right now I need mainly just sons and daughters of the Winx and Specialists., so that I can introduce them all in the next chapter.. Later on, I won't mind taking totally unrelated characters, but for now I really just need 2nd generation people.**

**And I don't mind if you wanna do something like where you submit some 2nd Gen. Characters now and than submit a totally orignal character later, I DON'T MIND.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've had this idea burning in my Brain for a while now and I just had to get it down.**

**I will take OC's for daughters and sons, I just already have an Idea for Tecna's and Musa's family so.. I wouldn't mind if you sent like younger sons and daughters, but I already have a general idea for the teenage kids from them.**

**The only thing that I ask is that you wouldn't try and break Cannon by sending a girl to Red Fountian or a boy to Alfea to learn. and I would like to recieve tham as soon as possible, so I can get introductions out of the way in the next chapter. **

**Even if you can't make it in by than I will still accept OC's after that, and they don't have to be related to the Winx. They can be totally unrelated in all ways. I don't mind.**

I was only here because Headmaster Zarabic felt that I should be with a bunch of girls instead of being 'unintentionally changed into a tom-boy by numerous guys' as he put it.

I had just arrived in front of the big pink and purple school as I quickly made my way though the group of girls that stood waiting for all of there class information and so on. I passed by all of them and went straight to the Headmistresses office, knowing that only she could help me, since I was an exchange student and hadn't really gone to this school like most of them have.

I feel some of the girls, if not all of them, stare at me as I walked through the crowd and made my way to where I was going. My black bandana was tied around my eyes like whenever I went somewhere new. I couldn't care less, I would have more people staring at me if I had came without it on.

I finally made my way to the office of Headmistress Layla and gently knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. I was soon greeted by a tall, dark skinned lady that seemed like she was just old enough to be my mom. She took a moment to recognize me, but soon remembered who I was.

"Terra? I take it thats you," she said, a smile on her face.

I nodded as she motioned me inside and i followed her to her desk, where she proceeded to stick her hand into one of the many draws in her desk and pulled out a key and a schedule, handing them to me.

"I hope this helps. The dorm is room 207, over on the south side of the school. And I hope you don't mind, but i have you switching between gym and Sword training everyday."

"No thats not a problem at all. I dont mind at all," I was happy that she wasn't acting like an over-protective parent like most adults did when they met me. They all went all over me about how i couldnt see and I wasn't safe in this type of place and all, but when i was seen as another regular person that was just like them, i felt so normal. Not like who i really was, the mostly blind girl that stood out.

I was about to ask her about my... Situation... When i heard someone come in the door, not knocking in anyway, so i figured that they must have been a friend of Mrs. Layla's. I didn't turn around as she greated the other woman that walked in with a commen friendlyness that would have been contagious.

"Flora! Nice to see you came back early," She glanced back at me as she said, "Flora, this is Terra, our new enchange student."

I waved at the other Woman, who was the same age as Layla, and felt her wave back with a simple 'Hi' as well. I didn't know what to do, and before anything could come to my head, I heard the Headmistress Say, "Why don't you show Terra around? She hasn't been here but once and I don't think she would mind."

She agreed with her as I started to follow her out of the door of the office and said a quick thank you to Layla, who responded with a 'no problem'.

She started to lead me around the building and explain what everything was and what part of the school it was in, most likely becuase of the blindfold over my eyes, and how it was causing her to think that i was blind. I wasn't exactly blind. Visually impared would be a better word for it, since I could still see in my own way.

We went through most of the school before I ran into another boy my age who was walking through the hallways at the same time, and at first I didn't even recognize who it was. Than he offered his right hand, outside facing in, instead of a normal way. I immediatly recognized Xavier and shock his hand in the stupid backwards fashion that he had gotten used to on his planet. Flora stood and watched as we had our little reunion, even though it hadn't been very long since the last time, since we had both gone to the same school just last year.

"It's been a while since I've seen you. Well, if you consider 2 and a half months a while," He said, his shaggy dark green hair fall in his face, which he casually blew back away from his bright blue eyes. He looked like any teenage boy. Getting a slight six-pack from trying to show off his muscles to much, and he was still a little awkwardly tall, since he was just getting out of that puberty phase of his life. He was almost like the protective big brother I never had.

"It has been a while hasn't it." I responded back, my shoulder length pinkish-magenta colored hair whipping a little as I held my head to the side, trying to think of the exact amount of time our entire summer was so far, but i was interputed but Flora as she asked,

"You two know each other?"

"We went to the same school for the last two years. They just thought it would be better if I went to a school like this instead of our old one," I said, turning my head directly towards her as I spoke.

Well, when you go to a school full of boys, a lot of people tend to think that going to a school with other girls would be better.

"Oh, well he's actually been accepted as one of the student aids for my class," She said, so i figured that she must have been a nature person. After all, last time I checked, Xavier was a big nature freak, and since he had to go here in order to fulfill his protective duties, he might as well have fun during the process.

He smiled towards her as he looked back at me and said, "I think you've hidden you eyes long enough, Terra."

I brought my hand up to my blindfold, still tied tightly around my eyes as I said, "But I still got some of the school to see though, I'm not finished seeing everything yet." I wouldn't know how Mrs. Flora would react, and I wasn't the fondest person of my eyes.

He didn't listen and proceeded to put his hands behind my head as he untied the bandana himself while saying, "Well, I know that if I don't take it off for you, you never going to take it off yourself. It's better to get it over with sooner than later."

I focused on the ground as he finished and pulled the bandana off, revealing my unaturally colored eyes for Mrs. Flora to see. I looked back up at him as she made a small gasp, seeing my unnaturally clouded, pale blue-green eyes, but she soon recovered and asked, "Terra, what happened?"

I looked back down at the ground as I let out a small sigh and remembered the answer to her question. It wasn't exactly the best one ever. "I was spell-casted before I was born. I don't like to talk about it."

She looked at me with sadness in her eyes as she heard my answer, and understood my uneasyness about the question and proceeded to continue towards to dorm with me, leaving Xavier to go wherever he was supposed to go, but not before I could get my bandana back into my hands incase I needed it again.

Soon enough after showing me her favorite part of the school, the greenhouse, we found ourself in front the dorms of the school, and I gave her my room number, which she knew the way to automaticly. She quickly explained that it was actually her daughters dorm as well, and that I would get along with everyone well.

I quickly pulled my bandana back around my eyes and tied it again, since it helped me adjust to my way of seeing new things and I wasn't entirely ready for all of these people to see my eyes yet, and followed Mrs. Flora into what could more than likely end up being either utter hell or the best year of my life.

**P.S. If you read my other story Long Lost Reunion, I'm taking one major concept from that and incorperating that into this story... maybe you can see it already with the little hints I put in, but just to give you a little warning as well, I am changing a couple concepts behind that idea to make it fit with story line, but I hope you all still like it!**


	3. Chapter 2

The sound of footsteps echoed in the cave, which was slightly starting to annoy the man, but what choice did he have? He had to keep himself hidden from others, and this was the best place to do it. Yes, the cavern echoed and creeked and got on his nerves, but as long as no one found out where he was, it worked.

The waited, his eyes fixed on the portal in front of him, trying to find the one person that mattered. The one that he had to keep under control, but after looking around Flyix for hours, both in person (invisible of course) and by portal, she still some how aluded his sight. The sound became more recognizible. Right...Left, right...left, right. he should teach him how to walk normally when under pressure, but he was always to busy.

"Um...Zandren? Sir? You might have a problem," The voice of the younger man started to quiver as he came up with the words, and the older man shot out of his trance, turning his around so that his bright Orange eyes were staring into the younger mans dark Blue ones.

"What do you mean we have a problem, Christian?" He asked, turning all the way around to face the younger man head on. Zandren's hair wasn't long at all, in fact, there was just enough for him, to spike the little bit of hair he called bangs upwards, the Deep Black color of it blending in the the background of the cavern. He should have been in his late-30's going on 40's, but the magic that passed from on Wizard to Wizard, the same one he would have to pass on to his Apprentice caused him to stop aging at the age of 25. He wore a black dress shirt with black slacks along with his old style coat that covered his arms and went down to his ankles. Also in black. Whenever he did his own dirty work, he normally opted for white shirt under a leather jacket with black jeans and white vans.

Christian on the other hand, was just barely turning 20. His dark Blue eyes were partially covered by his slightly shaggy Bright White hair, which was starting to fall onto his face from his neglect of it. His casual look helped him pass off in public unlike Zandren, since he was just wear a simple Black and Blue sideways striped shirt with khaki's and black vans, and it was for the better, since he normally did the public work, like spying and getting the things that they needed, He was strong and built, especially after being forced into the footsteps of Zandren.

Well, he wasn't forced to be here. He thought it was a good choice at the time, but he was soon proven wrong, and even if he wanted to leave, he wasn't able to. He had already taken the Apprenticeship of this man, and therefore the only one that would be able to take his power and continue his plots and schemes.

It was a coincidene that they looked like exact opposite, taking on the opposite hair color, eye color and hair length, all of that, but they were destined to continue in the same direction. Stiring up darkness and keeping Good from being to dominent.

"She's not at Flyix anymore." Christians eyes cast down onto the ground as he said this, trying to aviod the reaction of the man in charge.

Zandren's eyes went from being half-focused to being wide and alert. He turned back to face the portal and than back at the other man, and with anger and frustration laced in his voice, he asked, "If she's not at Flyix, than where is she?"

"I heard that she was moved to Alfea."

In one of his much to common bursts of anger, he grabbed Christian by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against wall of rock closest to him, causing the slam to echo again. The annoying sounds were soon shut out as he cast a sound minipulation spell as he started to shout at his future sucessor in rage.

"What do you mean she's at Alfea! I have worked to hard to keep her away from there! How could she even be accepted there in the first place? She's an Angel, not a human sized Pixie!"

Christian's voice came out bursts, trying to catch enough of a breath to finish the current sentence he was trying to say as he responded to his Commander's questions.

"I barely found out, Sir! I was listening to Zarabic and heard him talk about moving her out of fear that she wasn't in the right enviroment for a girl, even if she was an Angel. I went to check to make sure, and I saw her with the Headmistress, getting a schedule and a room key. I came as soon as I was sure!"

The enraged man dropped the boy on the ground below him, turning around and back towards the portal as Christian started to take in gasps of air after being pressed against a wall for that hard and long.

He refocused the portal and sure enough, the 17 year old girl appeared in front of her, bandana tied around her head as her Pinkish hair reached her shoulders. She was following Flora around the school, getting a feel of the school she was going to for the next year.

He let out an enraged grunt as he thought about how this would affect everything.

First, it was making sure she didn't found out her Angelic destiny. Second, it was making sure she didn't found out what her pwoer was based off, or letting her get any kind of control over it. Next, they had to try and stop her from finding Flyix, so that she could get any kind of training. Lastly, the only thing that had mattered was trying to make sure that she didn't find her way into Alfea for some reason, even though it was highly unlikely. He could deal with the other set backs, but Alfea? That was the last straw.

He had worked so hard to make sure her parents weren't able to find her. To make sure that she wouldn't find out about her little situation of being the only Girl to take on Angelic duties, but now with this moving to Alfea thing that had happened, he didn't have a choice. He would finally be forced to Finish her off. she was to close to her real family, to much chance of her founding out who she really was, and that was one of the main things that had kept her at bay for so long. He didn't want to do this until he had to, but this would be the time apparently. At least he would be able to have some fun with it now, instead of just finishing the job and done. That would have been to boring.

"What... What are we going to do... about this?" Christian asked, pointing to portal as he stood off to the right at an arms length away. If he had a move towards him this time, he would be able to avoid it better than before.

Zandren glanced back at the portal as he thought about this question. He saw his problem now, her pale Blue-Green eyes now visible, since the blindfold had been removed from her eyes. Everytime he saw that, he smiled a little. At least he could saw he left some kind of impact on her life, even if it wasn't that good.

"We'll just have to pay Terra a visit, won't we? We've been unnoticed a little to long for my taste anyways."

He started to walk towards another portal he kept open at the other end of the end of the cavern he called his home. and stopped in front of it as he used his single index finger to motion towards his apprentice. Christian walked towards the portal as well as Zandren changed into his 'street-clothes' as he put it. He stood in front of the portal and watched as it changed from the forest outside Alfea to Magix instead. So, they would need to go get something first?, Christian thought. Whatever... gave him a little more time to get readjusted to magix after spending so much time in this hole with Zandren.

The older man spoke again, this time more confidence in his voice as he said,

"We have some work to do."

**So there you go guys! I thought I should get another chapter up before I finish Accepting Applications for 2nd generation characters... So here's what I have for 2nd gen so far!**

**Musa/Riven- Finished/full... I got enough characters for their family... 2 daughters and 1 son? Seems like enoough kids for them**

**Flora/Helia- Finished/Full... I have enough kids for them as well... Maybe a son that's not in his junior year yet? IDK... got 2 daughters... so I have enough girls for them**

**Bloom/Sky- I have one son for them... wouldn't mind getting a younger sibling for them**

**Layla/Nabu- No kids at all... same situation as Stella/Brandon.. look below**

**Stella/Brandon- None at all as well... wouldn't mind getting some grown children or younger ones... they don't have to be in there Junoir year!**

**Roxy/? (Should I use Andy?or just an unknown father? Don't kno)- I have one daugther for them... like i said for Bloom and sky.. wouldn't mind younger or older siblings**

**Tecna/Timmy- Not taking any... srry... that's just how it is**

**I'm definitely in need of some random specialist... unrelated or related.. don't care.. as long as they could be in there junoir year... I don't mind... need about 5**

_**Thanks to everyone who has submitted Application so far! I'll try and use all of them, and if i need amy kind of minor adjustment.. i'll message you about it... hope u liked the chapter and Thanks... (again)**_


End file.
